This invention relates to a method of producing a substantially rectangular blank for the production of a folding box intended to be filled with a plurality of drinking straws and provided with a pickup opening for removing the drinking straws from the folding box. Such folding boxes have become known in the public under the trade name "Dispensing Box".
In order to remove one or more drinking straws from a known rectangular folding box it is necessary to open the upper and/or the lower narrow end wall of the folding box. In doing so it is inevitable that at least one end portion of the drinking straw, it may also be a tube of plastic material, is touched with the fingers of the user. This, however, is not desirable for reasons of sterility and hygiene since the danger of catching an infection is very great. This is especially the case in hospitals or the like where a dispensing box is used by several patients.